


Everybody wants Martin.

by klatukatt



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: clean, martin is crying, short one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klatukatt/pseuds/klatukatt
Summary: Martin reveals a truth. He's just too perfect not to be courted.





	Everybody wants Martin.

Lucas was hovering again. It was fine. This was normal now. Peter seemed to notice Martin’s discomfort but only leaned closer.

“Not that I’m fishing or anything,” Martin started to ramble, “but I have read several statements and it gets me wondering – when does the happiness set in? These… Avatars that accept their patrons… eh… espouse such joy in their statements. And it’s so different from the normal – from the other ones.”

Peter, without changing the tone he had been using to discuss spreadsheets, replied “Well, Martin, to fully embrace your patron you have to die.”

“Oh. Right. That’s – what I thought.”

 

“Are you crying?”

“Oh, am I? I don’t know why.” Suddenly Martin spun around. “Actually, I do have some idea.” He giggled and the tears on his face glinted strangely. “I just realized when it started.”

Peter cocked his head, unsure if this break would be helpful or detrimental.

“I remember the first time I was asked to die. Knowing what I know now I assume it was the Dark, all needles and invisible knives. But it told me all the fear would turn to joy if I just let it in. And I felt it, I felt that cusp where terror turns to an unfathomable depth of joy. And I realize the choice has been presented to me several times throughout my life. You’re not the second, or even the fifth. Maybe I’m just walking the Web’s path,” Martin spat, “or maybe it’s a lifetime of rejection that has made me a perfect foil for your avatars.”

Martin took a deep breath, steadying himself after the flood of truth.

“Mr. Lucas, I will not be joining The Lonely,” he said, more to himself than to Peter.

“I didn’t ask, Martin.”

“Well someone did,” Martin snapped. He felt strangely un-self-conscious. “Someone wanted to send you a message and, one again, I am a pawn.” Martin sighed. “Do with that as you will.”


End file.
